a night to remember
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: slash RL/SB pre OOTP flames welcome prt of other story due to fact that other story chapter's are missing this will now be up as a oneshot I'm going to try to rewrite it but any suggestions let me know


Remus looked out the window of number twelve Grimmauld place. "Sirius you need to stay inside."

Even as the graying sandy haired man said this he was regretting it. He had never told the other of his feelings they were best friends marauders together the last of their time. True Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, Ginny, and Sirius's own daughterMarie were the next generation and taught by the best but they were all caught up with the prospects of war. Not to mention most of said youngsters were the reason they were having this conversation. They had gotten into quite a bit of trouble at the school so far with a new defense against the dark arts teacher and Sirius wanted to go and teach said teacher a lesson of his own. Remus Lupin did not lower his resolve to keep the person he loved in the house.

"Remus you can't be serious. I have been stuck in here for the past three months let me go teach the old bag a lesson" the other man said brightly flashing a dazzling smile.

He had sure gotten good at that over the past three months and usually got him out of cleaning but Remus was used to that smile. It was the one he used when the marauders were trying to sneak around after Remus was named school prefect.

"Sirius that smile of yours didn't get you anywhere when you were 15 it certainly will not get you anywhere now." The sandy haired older man said laughingly.

Sirius Black was a charmer there was no other word to describe him. He had shoulder length wavy black hair and deep onyx eyes that changed depending on his mood. After thirteen years in Azkaban the wizarding prison, the bags had finally lifted from under his eyes. His face was almost back to the normal chiseled features of old, except for the slight wrinkles that showed he was older than let on. If his best friend knew that he looked at him this way what would he think.

Not that he had been jealous of the woman that he had married, but Remus tended to stay as far away from Sirius and the baby as possible during those years. He couldn't even remember his goddaughter's mother's name because he was jealous.

Something must have betrayed on his face what he was feeling because Sirius ten asked "Moony what's the matter" he grabbed his old friend by the hand and led him to the couch.

When they sat Sirius never let go of Remus's hand. Oddly enough Remus held on as if to never let go and he planned that. He would tell him now.

"Sirius what would you do if I were to tell you that I was in love" Remus asked. "I'd say good for you and who is the chap?" Sirius asked with a diligent smile on his face. Though in his mind he was saying 'don't react, he doesn't feel anything for you' '_but then why is he gripping my hand so tightly?'_

"Oh well um…" he began to rub the back of his next nervously and then he finally mumbled "you."

Remus looked terribly embarrassed but Sirius could only feel happiness as he thought how sweet Remus looked when he blushed. Sirius reached a tentative hand up to cup the werewolf's cheek and brought his eyes towards his own. As they looked into each other's eyes they knew as they shared their first true kiss.

FIN

A/N thanks to everyone that has so far reviewed as i have explained at other times to some this is just a flash back i have been toying with to add to my master peice unfortunately the first chapter of said fic will not be up until after the easter holidays main reason being the class trip to NEW YORK but it will be up. said story is going under certain scrutiny from fellow writers in the school writing club but will eventually make it onto here. please review and tell me what you think some things will be changed to fit in with the main fic but i would like comments on the reactions of remus and sirius also i noticed a slight name change in the two diffent areas just a little hint i got sirius's daughters name from my pen name want more info on the new fic contact me. though no promises if i'll give anything away. the thing has been my baby for over two years now. anyways enough of my rambling please review i need scrutiny from others than those i will be stuck with on a bus for almost two days and in a hotel room with. PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF A WOMAN'S SANITY PLEASE REVIEW!

Marie 3's


End file.
